


hand in hand, we go on

by badgertablet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Edgepuff, Hanahaki Disease, Hidden Relationship, Honeybun - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Papyrus (Undertale) Has Issues, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Papyrus Angst, Papyrus-centric, Polyruses - Freeform, SpicyBBQ - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), honeyblossom - Freeform, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertablet/pseuds/badgertablet
Summary: little snippets of character interactions in undertale and it's corresponding aus.(or, drabbles inspired by prompts sent in on tumblr.)





	1. beep beep secret relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Edgepuff (Underfell Papyrus/Undertale Papyrus)  
> Prompt: 'I want to go home...'  
> Warnings: Reverse psychology, abundant amounts of fluff

Edge sighed, shoved his face into Papyrus’s shoulder, and grumbled, “I wanna go home…” Papyrus gently patted his boyfriend’s back, and absentmindedly pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Edge burrowed deeper into Papyrus’s collarbone, letting out a long, angry whine.

Papyrus sat in the driver’s seat for a long moment, letting Edge finish his ridiculously lengthy moan, and then wriggled away from his very whiny, clingy lover. Ever patiently, he said, “Edge, light of my life, we literally haven’t even gone inside yet.” Edge irritably turned his head from his dramatic slouch and hissed, “I can already feel the judgemental glares, Rus! I don’t need to be inside to feel the disapproval radiating from everyone.”

There was a beat of silence, and then Papyrus dropped his head on the wheel of the car, gathering his wits about him as he prepared to canjole his boyfriend into exiting the car. “We already promised our brothers we would come, and we drove all the way out here to visit. I’m scared too, but we might as well just get this over with.” Edge shifted uncomfortably as his lover made a very logical point, still not wanting to leave the safety of their shared vehicle.

Sneakily looking out of the corner of his eye, Papyrus commented, “But I guess you could just stay in here if you’re too scared to tell everyone we’re dating. I can handle it myself, I suppose.” Edge shot up, narrowing his eyesockets at Papyrus. “I know what you’re doing, bun.”

Papyrus chirped, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He was the picture of innocence; widened eyelights, a large grin, and twinkling eyesockets, but he knew he wasn’t fooling his boyfriend. That part didn’t really matter; all he had to do was imply Edge couldn’t do something, and then his lover would be chomping at the bit to do it to preserve his ego. With a fake angry huff, Edge unclipped his seatbelt and snarked, “Let’s just get this over with.”


	2. whoops surprise dissociation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Honeyblossom (Underswap Papyrus/Undertale Papyrus)  
> Prompt: 'You're not allowed to make omelets at 3am anymore.'  
> Warnings: Open/ambiguous beginning and ending, implied self-harm, dissociation

There’s a harsh crack, and a gaping hole is made in pristine whiteness, sharply contrasting against the smooth expanse of pearly color. Liquid sluggishly drips out, and delicate phalanges press against the crack, curiously dipping into the hallowed blackness. 

Papyrus shuts his eye sockets, reveling in the quiet sizzling coming from the pan. The house is quiet. Peaceful. It’s rare that there isn’t the television blaring angrily or snores ripping across the room, so Papyrus snatches these silent moments the best he can. And then there’s a click, and the small kitchen is flooded with light. 

He doesn’t move away from the stovetop, only his shoulders stiffening a little bit as he hears the shuffle of fabric. A hand gently places itself on his hip, the other gently removing Papyrus’s hand from probing around the sharp edges of the rim of the crack. He doesn’t open his eyesockets. He already know who it is. 

“...you aren’t allowed to make omelets at 3am anymore, love.” A gentle peck of teeth is placed on the tips of his phalanx, and the stove is firmly shut off. He’s tugged away from his cooking food and spun around. He blearily opens his eyes, craning his head to look up at the disapproving face of his lover. Two hands cup the side of his face, brushing away crusted magic with a swipe of his thumbs. Swap tries to smile gently at him, but the otherwise perfect expression of kindness is marred by a worried crease of his browbones. Papyrus’s stomach drops to the floor, and distantly he wonders how long Swap knew he was awake. His soul churns uncomfortably at the thought of his husband waiting up for him, alone in the operessing silence of their bedroom, anxiously wondering if he was okay.

He really didn’t deserve Swap, no. 

Papyrus’s body sways forward, and back, and forward, and back, and suddenly everything seems really fuzzy and then-- and then-- through the haze of brightness, comes the voice of his lover. “hun, sweetheart, come back to me.” Papyrus refocuses his thoughts and eyelights on his boyfriend, mind returning from that distant, staticky place it wandered when he thought too hard. Swap grasps his hand, squeezes it and then says, “let’s… let’s go get you fixed up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((for those of you are confused w/ the beginning, it could be an egg that was broken or papyrus's skull. its up 2 u to decide))  
> thank u for reading, beloved readers  
> (hmu on tumblr @badgertablet)


	3. why the hell u lyiiiin' why u always lyin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Spicyhoneymaple and unrequited (?) polyruses  
> Prompt: 'I’ve been in love with you for years. I just never had the guts to say it.'  
> Warnings: Hanahaki disease, hospitals, threats of physical harm (If anything it's implied)

Papyrus was never one to tell the truth.

He preferred half truths, subtle deflections– hell, even straight up lies. It almost reaches Shakespearean levels of irony, considering that he abhors when people aren’t honest with him. He had known that eventually all of his deceptions would catch up to him; he had just hoped that it wouldn’t be in this way. Unluckily for him, it had. Every part of him wanted to pack a bag and run, run as far away as he could and then some to escape from this.

But he was the Great Papyrus. He could never ever give up. (Because once he did he wouldn’t be able to start again.)

He could deal with all of his carefully constructed lies crashing down around him because he could deal with anything life threw at him. It was just a part of who he was!

But.

As he tries to meet the gaze of his three closest friends he desperately wants to get rid of that part of himself because hell no, this was not going to be fun, what if he just made a break for the window–

…and that idea was shut down as Fell steps between him and the window, clearly stating that Papyrus was not going to get out of this. Papyrus shifts, hands clawing anxiously at the thin hospital blanket that lays over him, and waits for someone to break the silence.

Predictably, it’s Slim.

…Unpredictably, it’s a harsh, bitter, angry laugh that shatters the stillness. He flinches, twisting the cheap blanket nervously between his phalanges. The sound grates on his soul, and he forces himself to make eye contact.

Slim stalks forward angrily, and his laughter abruptly cuts off as he snarls wordlessly at the skeleton on the bed. Papyrus steels himself for a verbal beatdown, perhaps even an angry shake, but Swap snags his elbow worriedly, gently patting the fuming skeleton’s arm in an attempt to calm him down. Slim inhales sharply, cutting off his snarl and stepping backward into Swap’s side hug. He forcibly reigns his emotions in, eyelights glaring accusedly at Papyrus while fixing his expression into a bland one.

Swap stares, opens his mouth; shuts it with a snap as Papyrus raises a gloved hand, placatating.

This first sentence that comes out of his mouth is this: “I’ve been in love with you all for years. I just… never had the guts to say it.”

And then. Then there’s an angry scoff, and Papyrus swings his gaze at Fell, who is still between him and the window. Fell snaps, and scathingly comments, “Thank you for stating the obvious, Papyrus.” He then gestures to the plethora of machines surrounding him, jabbing a finger at the soul monitor. “It’s almost like we didn’t notice that your soul is literally splitting into a flower or anything.”


	4. in which dust hits the fan (more like the ground, actually)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Aw, man. You're still alive."  
> Ship: Spicymaple (Edge/Slim)  
> Warnings: for yandereish behavior, fighting, off screen deaths, slim kinda goes off the wall so thats fun

“Aw man. You’re still alive.”

Edge snapped around, eyelights flashing dangerously as he heard the cocky call. Slim was reclined against the wall behind him, snickering as Edge’s posture very noticeably tensed. He fingered the trigger of his gun and fluidly pushed off from the wall, prowling closer to Edge’s rigid form. 

He clicked his teeth condescendingly as he crept closer. “You always were a survivor, Edgelord.” 

A snarl tore itself out of Edge’s chest, and he lunged at Slim, his usually fluid movements jerky and uncoordinated with anger. Slim nimbly dodged aside and wrestled him onto the ground, easily overpowering the distressed skeleton beneath him. With uncharacteristic gentleness he pet Edge’s skull and cooed, “I guess I’ll just have to keep you that way.” 

The trapped skeleton flailed against the wet, dirty ground, scrabbling madly for any type of leverage, but his struggle was swiftly ended when Slim slammed him roughly into the ground. Edge let out a sob, pinpricks of red magic beginning to gather in his eyelights. He let himself fall limp and extinguished his eyelights, all of the fight that was in him abruptly draining out. He felt a hand stroke his cheek and felt disgust roil within him, but he remained unmoving. 

Grit and dirt shoved up against his face, mixing with the dust and bone marrow into a disgusting conglomeration, and dimly he realized that there was no way to salvage the dust of his counterparts from it. The hand that had been stroking him harshly grasped his chin and forced him to look at Slim; Slim, his eyelights large with bloodlust from the LOVE he recently gained, Slim, bone marrow dripping from large gashes across his face, Slim, who just killed Rus and Stretch. “I did it for you, y’know. You were getting too soft, too kind, too tale-verse. You’re from a fell-verse, Papyrus, and you always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! let me know if i can improve anything any maybe give me a compliment in the comments,,, ?  
> (hmu on my tumblr @badgertablet to request some more if ur interested..... wink wonk)


End file.
